


【叨代】Puppy Love

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 叨代 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【叨代】Puppy Love

圣代从韩国进修回来的时间比预定的晚了3天，得知圣代特意绕去首尔爬南山塔所以耽误了行程，隔着手机屏幕也惹的小孩子一阵不高兴。圣代在飞机上心里暗自算着日子，隐隐感觉有些头疼。飞机落地滑行的时间里圣代就关掉了飞行模式，机舱广播内“请不要打开手机”的提示音只让他觉得愈发烦躁，来接机的是小孩子给他定的专车司机而不是本人，圣代一边催促着司机尽量开快点，一边在宽敞的车座后排揉着太阳穴。  
不仅头疼，连心脏也开始泛起一丝酸疼。

伴随公寓电梯上升而来的失重感，恍惚间，让圣代觉得时间的流逝都开始变得缓慢，急急忙忙打开门大声喊着：“我回来了。”  
空荡荡的房子无人应答，没有想象中粘粘糊糊扑上来的小孩子，回应圣代的只有一屋子失控的薄荷味信息素。Alpha的信息素不知道什么时候起就填满了房间的每个角落，清冽的薄荷味像是一把把锋利的小刀，刺得圣代整个人一个激灵，差点一个脚软跪在门口。  
越靠近里侧，味道越浓郁，像是牵引灵魂的锁链，扯着圣代大步走向卧室，推开卧室门，一句“我回来了”卡在了喉咙，圣代只看到偌大的双人床上堆满了自己的衣服，床正中间，小孩子正死死拽着自己没来得及带走的睡衣，闭着眼似乎是睡过去了。被眼泪洇湿的睡衣和枕套，小孩子揉红的鼻头和睡梦中时不时的抽泣，向圣代无声地证明这小孩子睡前的委屈。

不是没有见过小孩子易感期的样子，圣代又回想起第一次看到他易感期的样子，那时候两人还是在高中。  
那天圣代吃了中饭准备趁着午休趴着睡一会，却接到了Doggie的来电。  
“喂，干嘛呀。我刚吃完饭呐。”  
“哥，你能来找我一下吗？”小孩子的声音第一次丧失了活力，用圣代陌生的哭腔哀求着他。圣代想起来小孩子前不久才刚刚分化成Alpha，不好的念头一闪而过。  
“你在哪，我现在就来找你。”

圣代那天是在实验楼三楼找到他的，还没发育完全的少年身躯缩在宽大的校服里，小孩子一个人蜷在走廊尽头的阴影里，圣代气喘吁吁地裹挟着自己草莓香草的信息素，将小孩子整个圈在怀里。  
“哥。”闻到熟悉的味道，Doggie整个人都哭着喊着扑上来，一边哭还一边抹着眼泪解释道，“我不知道怎么搞的，就是，就是突然就没力气了，整个人很难过。”  
“没事的，没事的，只是易感期而已。”圣代紧紧地搂着这个几乎是跌进自己怀里的小Alpha，好声好气地哄着。  
“哥，我，我就是突然很想见你。”小孩子还在渣渣呜呜的说着，双手却搂上圣代的脖子，粗暴地撕掉了圣代脖子后面的抑制贴。  
草莓香草味的信息素再也压不住，爆发在空气中，将小孩子整个包裹住，像是在沙漠里找到了绿洲，Doggie埋在圣代肩头拼命吸取着这股子甜腻的味道。有了Omega信息素的安慰，小孩子不安的情绪终于得到了释缓，呜咽哭泣终于止住，只留下断断续续的抽泣声。  
“哥，对不起，我突然……”小孩子红着眼抬起头想要跟圣代解释，却被圣代的吻堵住了唇，过分浓烈的甜味迸发在口腔里，让小孩子整个人都僵在原地不知所措，在小孩子反应过来前，圣代卷起藏在舌下的胶囊，送到对方口里强迫小孩子吞了下去。  
“呜，哥，你给我吃了什么。”  
“抑制剂，吃了就没事了好吧。”圣代搂着小孩子，顺着小孩子脑后翘起的头发，故意假装没听明白小孩子不满的哼唧声。  
小孩子死死抓着对方的校服外套，把头埋在圣代胸口闷声说道，“那再抱一会。”  
“好。”

圣代突然有些怀念那个时候的小孩子，现在眼前的Doggie可没那么好打发了。  
圣代大一就办了转学，被家里送到了澳洲去念书，24岁才回国。再见到小孩子的时候，这早就不是16岁那个傻乎乎的小狗勾了，22岁的Doggie可以轻描淡写地说着：“哥，你真的缺钱的话，要不要考虑给我当职妻？”  
“姚皓月，你可以滚了。”圣代记得自己是这么回他的。  
“哥，你也知道，这个圈子里，还能光明正大帮你的，只有我们家了。”  
圣代知道他所言非虚，圣代只是不甘心。Doggie拽着他握紧的拳，把人拉到怀里，用薄荷味的信息素安抚着他。  
“哥，我真不是要羞辱你或怎么。”  
“你嫁给我，帮我拿到我的信托，我帮你接你妈妈出来。”  
“我们还可以一起做音乐。信托拿到了我们就开个工作室。”  
“就5年，好不好，哥，我们就签5年的合同。”  
“你就当是一场生意，好不好，哥？”

“姚皓月，你真的是出息了。”

“哥，你回来了。”被弄醒的小孩子迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看到圣代坐在床边，当即又不争气地红了眼，豆大的泪珠悬在眼眶边。  
圣代伸舌舔掉了摇摇欲坠的金豆豆，轻轻吻上泛红的眼角和鼻头，“怎么回事啊叨叨，还筑起巢了啊。”  
圣代嘲笑得暧昧，小孩子恼羞成怒，气急败坏地吻住圣代的唇，手上利索地掀掉了圣代的抑制贴和上衣。看得出小孩子之前确实哭惨了，接着吻的时候还无法自控地抽抽了两下，惹得圣代一阵笑。小孩子忿忿地轻咬了一口哥哥的下唇以示惩罚。  
“嘶，你真的属狗的啊。能不能悠着点？”  
“可是哥，你自己闻闻，你都甜成什么样了。”还没吃到冰淇淋的小孩子又着急又委屈，哭哑的喉咙夹杂着浓重的鼻音，奶声奶气地抱怨着。  
还不是一进屋子就被你给熏的。圣代在内心翻了个白眼，低头看着小孩子刚哭花的脸，圣代心就又软了下来，“那你倒是搞快点。”

得到了允许的小孩子肆无忌惮，直接扒下了眼前Omega的裤子，胡乱撸动了几下对方的性器手便不安分地往后面的穴口探去。  
“不是，真就一点前戏都没有呗。”  
“可你这都湿成什么样了？”小孩子的手指在甬道口反复按压，故意弄出水声，圣代早就情动的身体焦急的等待着Alpha的进入，早被脱光却发烫的躯体和泛起绯红的冷白皮正不遗余力地出卖着圣代脑内下流的想法。  
“跟你说个事。”圣代推开了赖在自己身上的人，一边起身去床头柜里翻套子，一边轻描淡写地说道：“我这两天也没吃抑制剂。”

一个也字将两人的心思全都道明。  
圣代指尖夹着两片套子朝小孩子扬了扬，似笑非笑地看着呆住的Doggie，满意地把小孩子推到在铺满自己衣服的床间，抓过旁边被小孩子哭湿的睡衣一把扔在对方脸上。  
“这么喜欢，你就一直盖着好了。”  
隔着一层布料，圣代还是听到了Doggie深吸一口气的声音。  
拽下小孩子的睡裤，早就勃起的分身透过内裤向Omega展示着Alpha独一档的尺寸，性器顶端溢出的淫液在内裤上晕湿一片，圣代俯下身，隔着内裤用舌尖细细勾勒描绘着性器的轮廓。  
被剥夺了视觉的Doggie只觉得其他知觉都变得更加灵敏，圣代猝不及防舔上来的时候小孩子的感官将一切都放大。舌尖与布料摩擦的声音，性器被温柔舔舐的炙热，空气里浓郁又甜蜜的信息素，小孩子光是用想象的就在脑海内还原了现在这个色气的男人。  
看着小孩子又一次涨大的分身和空气里陡然暴增的薄荷味，圣代笑得分外开心，小孩子这种时候就是特别好懂。  
内裤被脱掉的瞬间充血的分身猛的弹出来，乱七八糟的期待争先恐后地在小孩子脑海内涌现，听到圣代撕开套子的声音Doggie手忙脚乱地去抓对方的手。  
“别别别，哥，再舔舔。”  
“就你事多。”

嘴上虽然抱怨着，圣代还是低头含住了对方的性器，没有想象中难闻的膻味，小孩子明显刚洗过澡的身体还带着沐浴露那股子柠檬马鞭草的味道。  
被算计了。圣代在心里感慨，却没有生气，一想到小孩子费尽心机在家里等着自己，圣代满心满眼的窃喜掩藏不住地爬上嘴角。  
这样让人一眼看穿的小心思才更显得笨拙可爱不是吗？

记忆里Doggie从那时起就是这样。  
圣代刚分化成Omega的那两年并不习惯自己的第二性别，经常收不好自己的信息素，忘记贴抑制贴，忘了自己的发情期没有提前带抑制剂的事也时常发生，为此圣代没少找Doggie和江奈生给自己打临时标记，甚至还麻烦过沙一汀。  
每次自己被江奈生标记后，Doggie总会念叨着他现在就是一杯雪顶咖啡，故意假装厌恶地远离他，又偷偷算着圣代发情期的日子，提前约满圣代的日程，把圣代堵在无人的角落替他打上临标。在篮球场东南角的那颗香樟树荫下，在图书馆二楼摆满了地理书籍的书架后，在网吧拉着布帘的双人座内，也在KTV灯光旖旎的包房里。  
满满的占有欲是青少年时期的两人不可言说的默契。  
圣代也没想到，这份傻气一直延续到了十年后的今天。

发酸的下颚存在感过于强烈，圣代草草口了几下就替小孩子戴上了套子，自己分腿跪在Doggie腰的两侧，扶着对方的分身一点点坐下去，下身早就泛滥成灾的淫液让进入的过程过分顺滑，噗嗤一声圣代便将整根性器吞入体内。  
两个人同时发出了满足的轻哼。  
圣代空虚的后穴终于被填满，甬道紧紧缠住了Doggie的欲望，随着圣代的上下起伏，体内最原始的快感逐渐占领两个人的全身，两人的喘息和呻吟伴随着信息素蔓延在整间卧室。  
小孩子终于忍不住拿掉了盖在脸上的睡衣，撑起身体按着圣代的腰强迫对方一次一次坐得更深。圣代搂上Doggie的脖子让两个人靠得更近，两个人微微冒汗的身体粘腻的贴在一起两个人却都不在意，只想着更深的结合在一起。

“嗯……不……不装了……啊……”  
“没装，真哭了。”  
正打算再说点什么的圣代却突然失声叫了出来，脱了力一般整个人跌进了小孩子怀里。Doggie搂着圣代又顶了几下，却遭了对方的反抗。  
“乖，哥，让我进去。”  
“你自己来，我真的没力气了。”早就被情欲折磨的不行的Omega失去了力气，自暴自弃地躺倒在床上，任由小孩子架起自己的腿大开大合的操弄着，肉体碰撞的声音中混杂着搅动的水声，圣代的喉间不断溢出缠绵的呻吟。  
被生生顶开的生殖腔比起肠道更加谄媚，紧紧咬着小孩子性器的顶端不放。身体被破开的疼痛让圣代流出了生理性的泪水。Doggie却笑得欢脱，俯下身轻轻舔掉自家哥哥眼角的泪水。紧随而来的是灭顶般的快感，久违的感觉折磨着年长者最后的意志，不受控制的叫声愈发的响亮而绵长，圣代的双眼都失去了焦距，白色的吸顶灯逐渐模糊，融在天花板的颜色里看不清楚。  
Doggie箍着圣代的腰狠狠地撞击了十几下，将滚烫的精液悉数射了出来，却没有一滴流入体内，全部被避孕套好好的收集起来。  
小孩子拔出性器，给颤抖着一起射出来的圣代简单的清理了两人身上的浊液，又咬破了对方的腺体，补了个临时标记才起身。

生殖腔被破开却又什么都没收获，生理上带来的落差感让圣代整个人都空虚又无助。  
“说了不要孩子的，下次就别进去了你。”  
圣代的话提醒着Doggie他们两人的关系，圣代只是跟他签了合同的职业妻子，他们并不是真正意义上的夫妻，合同里明确约定了Doggie不能强制标记圣代，两人在合同期内也应该各自做好避孕措施。  
圣代的话像是给小孩子泼了一盆冷水，Doggie瞬间就清醒了，即使此刻两个人方才还像真正的爱侣一般纠缠在一起，但两个人其实还是互帮互助的合作关系。

说到底这只是一场生意。  
真让他当年一语成畿。

两人的氛围随着圣代的话降到了冰点，小孩子咬住自己的舌尖一言不发地向浴室走去。  
知道小孩子不说话这明显是不高兴了，圣代一边揉着脖子暗骂小孩子下口重，一边还是跟着去浴室哄小狗。  
“你干嘛呀，突然就发脾气了。”  
小孩子沉着脸也不看圣代，沉默了半晌才闷着声开口：“你去韩国这段时间我替你去看了你妈妈，就你去爬南山那天。”  
“她跟你说什么了。”  
“说了些客套话，要我照顾好你，还问我，为什么不跟你要个孩子。”  
“你怎么回的？”  
“我说等把她接出来了你才好安心考虑这些。”

说到母亲圣代终于有了一丝动摇，他有些绝望的闭上了眼：“她其实已经猜到我们是假结婚了。她之前就猜到了，我去韩国前去看她，她就问我是不是还没被标记。”

Doggie读高中的时候见过几次圣代的母亲，身为大学教授的她优雅而知性，总是温温柔柔的笑着。后来Doggie也去女子监狱探望过圣代母亲几次，即使苍老了许多，她却还是挺直了脊背，温温柔柔的笑着，对他说辛苦你照顾我儿子了。

Doggie听圣代说过那段往事，高中开始家里就让圣代着手准备出国留学的事宜，18岁的时候圣代母亲笑着跟圣代说算命的说圣代适合在南方置办房产所以给他在澳洲买了房子。Doggie当时直呼夸了个大张，这个南方指的是南半球吗？  
大一圣代就被家里办理了转学去澳洲继续完成大学学业。  
大三那年传来圣代父亲接受政治调查的噩耗，最后父母双双锒铛入狱。  
“党派间的政治斗争可能早就开始了，我妈就是预料到了可能有这一天才急着把我送出去。”  
“最离谱的是什么你知道吗？他们给我在澳洲买的房子压根不是什么别墅，他们给我买了栋办公楼。”  
“我在澳洲就是靠着这栋楼的房租活下来的。”  
“我妈是被我爸牵连的，好好处理肯定能够减刑提前出来的。”  
“Doggie，我想接她出来。”  
圣代就这样把自己的伤口撕开给小孩子看，脸上的表情依旧风轻云淡，好似不在说自己的故事一般。  
小孩子却觉得整个心脏都被纠紧了一样，将圣代搂进怀里，拍着他后背安慰。  
“好，我帮你，一起接她出来。”

减刑的事这两年有了进展，出发去韩国进修音乐前，圣代跑去跟母亲说，母亲毫不在意自己的事，只是笑着问他：“你跟叨叨是假结婚吧，他是不是还没标记你。”  
“妈妈不要你拿自己的幸福来换这些。这么多年了，真的就没喜欢的人吗？”  
“还是你太有恃无恐了？”

被偏爱的总是有恃无恐。圣代听明白了自己的母亲在说什么。

“但愿我挂在这的同心锁不是我的一厢情愿。”圣代在南山塔下虔诚的许愿。

“不说我妈了，我们是不是要续第三份合同了。”转眼间两人结婚也快满3年了，两人好朋友江奈生作为律师当年建议两人按1年2年2年的期限来签订5年的职妻合同。  
“嗯，还是让江奈生帮忙准备吧。条款你有什么要改的吗？”  
“第三份雇佣合同是不是就该签无限期的了？这次我们要个孩子吧。”


End file.
